I used to be normal
by Zoneperson
Summary: My OC falls through a portal and ends up on a table in the Avengers Tower. The only problem is that everything is ten times as large as it should be. Update Chapter 3-Ducktape
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own the Avengers as of know. But someday. I just own my OC, Kenzie.**

I am a normal kid, or at least I thought I was. I was 14 and living alone. I worked for this man who hired me to scout out areas, then draw a map of the building, everything inside, and it's surrounding. The map had to include the electrical, air vents, and all support walls and things like that. I had no idea why he wanted me to do it, but I couldn't be too picky, it was a job after all, and it paid better than most. It was actually quite easy for me. I was small and light on my feet. At 5 foot even and very slim, I could fit into almost any air vent to get a view of everything inside. When I was younger I would climb everything from trees to skyscrapers. I got in a lot of trouble at the orphanage for doing that. But I was glad I did, it made my job a lot easier now.

It happened late one night, when I just got back to my apartment from my scouting job. When I got back to my apartment complex down town, I didn't hear a sound. I didn't see anyone either. I started getting suspicious, so I pulled out my knife from my boot that I always kept with me, for safety purposes and I was quite good with it too. I slowly unlocked my door and pushed it open silently. I was not expecting anything close to what I saw inside.

In the center of my apartment was a big pitch-black hole. I had no idea what it was so I cautiously inched towards it. When I got within a foot of it the darkness seemed to start moving. It started to swirl slowly, progressively getting faster until I could feel the air around me being sucked into it. I let out a scream I started to run backwards but the darkness started to pull me towards it. I fell flat on the ground and tried to grab anything, but the pull was too strong. I felt my feet fall over the ledge into the darkness and that was my cue for a full-on panic attack. Then everything went black.

I was falling. I couldn't tell you which way was up, or right from left. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I still had a death-grip on my knife. I think a few hours passed, but I couldn't say for sure, when I spotted a light far below me. I turned so my head was facing it and squinted. I saw colors, red, gold, purple, blue, you name it. Then the spot in the distance became larger, or I was getting closer! I braced for impact, put my arms around my head and squinted, as the light got brighter.

The next thing I knew I was going from falling down to falling up. I shot out of the floor at such a high speed that I went up for several yards higher than I stood. I was way too scared to scream. Then I was falling down again and landed on a hard, wooden surface. I was getting very tired of falling. My thoughts stopped abruptly when I saw where I was. I was sitting on top of a table with a very surprised man staring at me. But what scared me the most is the size of everything. It was _huge_! The man seemed at least 10 times taller than me.

I slowly looked up at him and he stared back, wide-eyed. I thought I recognized him from a movie that I saw a few days ago. The Avengers, yeah, that's where I saw him. That's Hawkeye. Sitting in front of me. And he's about 50 feet tall. What just happened? Because I have absolutely no idea.

"Uh, hi?" I said timidly while standing up.

"JARVIS?" Hawkeye asked. I just gave him a weird look.

"Yes Mr. Barton" says a disembodied voice I recognize from the movie.

"Tell the team to get down here now, something's happened" Clint says while staring at me the whole time.

"There on there way, sir" JARVIS says.

Oh, joy, I thought to myself. I'm tiny and about to meet the Avengers when I just fell out of a black hole. Wait a second. I thought the Avengers was just a movie! Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. This can't be real. I pinch my arm so hard I draw blood. This is real. Oh, crap. What am I going to do? I fall back into a sitting position, put my head on my knees and wrap my arms around them. Then I realize that I have a backpack on. I didn't wear a backpack today. Huh? Weird. But I don't have time to check it out because thundering footsteps draw my attention up.

Steve barrels in first followed my Natasha, Tony and Bruce. Thor must be in Asgard.

"What happened" Natasha asks. Then everyone follows Clint's eyes down to me. Oh, crud.

**Authors note (Again): Sorry it's so short. I'll have another chapter up soon. Comment if you liked it and give me some ideas of what should happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I still don't own the Avengers. Just my OC Kenzie  
**___

_"What happened" Natasha asks. Then everyone follows Clint's eyes down to me. Oh, crud.  
__

Say something! I scream mentally but my mouth if frozen by fear and shock so I just stand there.

"Why is there a tiny kid on my table?" Asks Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"How did she get there?" asks Cap

Bruce just stares at me with a puzzled expression and Natasha stays silent, settling with a glare.

"I don't know she just popped out of a hole that appeared on the table!" Clint shouts still shocked.

"What?!" Cap and Tony say in unison.

I would have explained what happened in any other circumstance, but I was still too stunned to really say anything.

"Yeah," Clint says, filling in for my silence. "A little black hole appeared on the table and she just flew out of it."

"What?" Steve says slowly.

"How is that even possible?" questions Bruce.

I stop listening when Natasha steps closer to the table I am sitting on. My arms are still wrapped around my knees. I don't bother to change position out of fear. The Black Widow gives me a glare that probably can see into my soul and she keeps it on me the whole time an she walks over. I must have seemed really scared when I when was looking up at her because Bruce told her to stop. My ears perk up again when they ask a question about me.

"How is she, anyway? She looks young." Tony asks.

I get bored quickly and completely phase out of their conversation and start looking around. I'm in a huge kitchen, and not even by my current standards. There's lots of hi-tech stuff, probably Starks, double door fridge, pantry, all the usual stuff and more. I look the other way and the wall is completely made out of windows. I can see over tons of other buildings and guess were really high up. The sun was just rising above the water signaling it was around eight in the morning. Then I look down at myself and realize I'm not in the outfit I wore before I fell into the black hole. My feet are in black steel-toe boots. My pants are now a thick, black material that I don't recognize held up by a belt. I've got on a deep blue v-neck and a black leather jacket. Not to mention the mysterious backpack I have on, but there was also something else strapped to my back.

I put my knife back in my boot and stand up cautiously. All the Avengers were now conversing quietly in a circle so I don't bother thinking about them too much. I grab my backpack and set it next to me to investigate later. The other thing on my back was held up by a single thick strap that went over one shoulder and crossed horizontally down to my other side. I pulled it off carefully and am completely shocked when I find out it is a sword about three feet long.

"What the..." I said aloud to myself wondering what happened inside the black hole. I look up, jump and drop the sword with a clatter when I see all the Avengers looking at me. I freeze right where I land, probably looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Then Steve gave me a small smile.

"What's your name?" he asks gently.

"Kenzie" I say quietly.

"Do you know how you got here?" he asks with the same voice as before.

"No clue, I just got sucked into this black hole and it shot me out here." I say waving my arms around to show what I mean which warns me a smile from Steve.

"Do you know how it happened?" asked Bruce "I mean how you got here or how you ended up like this?"

"No, not a clue."

After a brief pause Tony asks out of the blue "Have you always been this small?"

"No, I'm usually five foot "

"How old are you, then?" he questions further.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen."

"So we've got a 14 year old, five inch kid who has no clue how she got here standing on our table." Tony says sarcastically.

"That pretty much sums it up." I say a sarcastically back and I get a smile from Tony and Bruce, which eases up some tension that I didn't realize I even had. This is going to be quite an adventure trying to get along with the Avengers, but I hope I survive it.  
_

**Authors Note: I love reviews! Any ideas where it should go next would be greatly appreciated. **

** ~Zoneperson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I've kind of got a bad case of writers block, so here's me attempting to improvise my way out of it (by writing a filler chapter that has almost nothing to do with the storyline). Also, I still don't own the Avengers.**

It's been almost three weeks since I found a black hole in my living room and somehow ended up in the Avengers Tower. I've gotten to know Steve, Tony, Bruce and Pepper a lot more, I could maybe even call them friends. I'm getting to know Clint more, but Natasha is still iffy about me. Thor came back around a week ago and brought along Loki, they are quite tall I might add. They were quite shocked to see a 5-inch teen living with their teammates. I also had some fun with duck tape and Tony.

Last Saturday night everyone was gone except for Tony, Clint and I. Tony and I were lounging in the common room were bored, then I saw a role of duck tape sitting on the coffee table and asked about it.

"I have an idea." Tony stated excitedly. "And were going to need _a lot _more duck tape."

Ten minuets later we had three huge pallets of duck tape sitting on the floor in the common room.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" I say glad to have something to do.

"Were going to duck tape Legolas to the wall." He said with a smirk, seemingly proud of himself.

"And, how do you plan on doing that?" I asked doubting he could get Clint next to a wall long enough to even try.

"That, my little friend, is why were going to lure him into the gym and use knock-out gas. _Then _we'll duck tape him to the wall." He says matter-of-factly.

"And how are we going to lure him to the gym in the first place?" I say, still doubting that he could do it.

"You'll see" He said with a big grin on his face and a devious glint in his eye.

Twenty minuets later, I'm duck taped to the gym wall with only one strip across my torso, which apparently is enough to hold me up. Tony had set up explosives in the middle with a timer attached to it set to go off in five minuets. How he roped me into it is anyone's guess, I still can't remember why.

I'm not too excited for the big pile of who-knows-what to go off. Tony told me that it wasn't deadly, it was just for show, but I'm still not convinced. Then I heard a slight noise from above and look to see Clint dropping out of the air vent on the roof. He laughs and walks over to me.

"Starks idea?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yep." I reply. I'm relived to see him, but I don't say it. "He wants to duck tape you to the wall. Like that's gona happen."

He smirks and nods with a snort then pulls off the duck tape, catching me before I fall. "You got that right." He puts me on his shoulder then climbs back up into the vent he first came out of and puts the covers back on. "So what do you say we turn Tony's plan on him?"

"That sounds awesome!" I say excitedly. It would be absolutely hilarious to see Tony stuck to a wall.

Clint smiles and says, "I thought so."  
_

After the explosives go off and shake the floor a little, we see Tony rush in with a stack of duck tape in his arm looking around to try and spot us, unbeknownst that we're above him. I smile when Clint notches an arrow and aims it at Tony. I see Clint smile when he sees me out of the corner of his eye with my hands over my mouth trying not to laugh. He lets go and it sails with an almost silent whistle to Tony's feet and sprays knockout gas. Then Tony falls to the floor with a thud, completely unconscious and then I finally crack and burst out laughing, rolling on the floor of the vent. Clint just smiles at me and chuckles lightly.  
_

When Clint had gotten Tony into the common room and propped him up on a chair leaning on the wall, then we started to tape him (actually it was just him, I could only watch from the table, the tape is heavy and Tony is too tall for me to do anything.). We ended up using fifteen rolls of tape and another three just to make sure he didn't come off anytime soon. I had a hard time breathing by the time we were done because I couldn't stop laughing at the sight of an unconscious Tony stuck to the wall.

"So, what do you think?" Clint asks while stepping back to admire his work.

After I caught my breath, I replied "It's perfect."

That just so happened to be the exact moment when Pepper walks in. She looks up at Tony, smiles a tiny bit and bites her lip, odiously trying to hide a laugh and then walks down the hall, her heels clicking as she goes.

"I wonder what everyone else will do when they see him" Clint thinks out loud. I look up at him from the table and smile, holding back yet another laugh of my own.

"I wonder what will happen when Tony wakes up."

**Authors end note: Please reivew and let me know if you liked it or have any ideas for other chapters. I love reivews!**

**~Zoneperson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm jumping back to the second chapter to fill in stuff that I left out with the filler chapter. FYI I still don't own the Avengers, yet. Another FYI: I don't swear so you'll have to put up with all my filler whatnot.  
_**

_"So we've got a 14 year old, five inch kid who has no clue how she got here standing on our table." Tony says sarcastically._

_"That pretty much sums it up"  
__

"Am I in another reality or something?" I say to myself under my breath. "The Avengers is just a movie, it can't be real." I know I already thought this but I wasn't close to believing it.

"What was that?" Steve asks politely, not hearing what I said.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

"No, I'm pretty sure you just said something." Tony says in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"It was nothing, just a question." I say trying to blow it off, because it'll be kind of hard to explain that I apparently just came from another reality.

"What were you thinking about?" asks Bruce who seemed genuinely curious about it.

"Well," I start, "I think I'm in a different reality. Not my own, I mean."

"A different reality?" asks Natasha, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, I think so." I say slowly. "Just forget I said anything." I say, trying to drop the subject.

"Well, we've done a lot crazier things then met people from other realities, it could happen" Clint says.

"How can you be sure you're in another reality?" Bruce asks, puzzled.

"I don't know." I start. "But you're the Avengers right?" I ask and get a nod and a few yeahs in reply.

"Have you guys saved the world from an alien invasion?" I question, looking up at them.

"Yes ma'am, we just barely did." Steve says.

"And did you get shawarma after?" I ask them again, not bothering to tell Steve he doesn't need to call me ma'am. That makes me feel old.

"Yeah, it was good. How did you know that?" says Tony.

"Is there still an imprint of Loki on the floor?" I ask, ignoring his question for now.

"Ok, no normal person would know that, so how dose a five inch fourteen year old girl who just popped out of the table know?" Tony demands. Behind him I catch a glimpse of Natasha glaring at me, unreadable. Clint staring angrily, but he seemed a little confused at the same time. Bruce and Steve were clearly puzzled by the look on their faces.

"That proves it. I'm in another reality." I say, still not fully believing it.

"How can you be sure?" asks Natasha inquiringly.

"Where I come from you guys don't really exist. Your comic book characters." I explain.

"What?" sputters Tony along with Steve, Bruce and Clint. Natasha is still strait faced. She must be really good at poker.

"Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are. I didn't think you were real." I say.

Just then Director Fury storms into the room, mad about something and I sure hoped it wasn't me because he was absolutely furious.

"I have called you twice and you are all here around a table doing what?!" he says rather angrily. Oh crud. What will Fury do when he sees me?!

When he reaches the table and spots what everyone was looking at he's stunned a little but then says "Who on earth is this?"

"Uh, that's Kenzie." Tony says for me.

"Hi..." I say softly. Curse my quiet, shy nature! Why do I always have to sound so week all the time.

"Kenzie Who?" he asks anyone.

"Arlyn, Kenzie Arlyn." I say a little more confident than before because I hadn't exploded when he saw me. (I was trying to be prepared for the worst! I'm not crazy.)

He just raised his eyebrow and said "I thought you were taller." What just happened? Did he know me or something? This is just getting too weird.

**Authors note: Sorry it was short. I thought I should just get up what I had done so far so you didn't have to wait any longer. I would like some ideas and reviews! That would make my day.**

**~Zoneperson**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just got a request to tell how Fury knew about Kenzie so i wipped up a rough draft of it. This is for you NormalisBoring2716. Hope you like it!**

_"Arlyn, Kenzie Arlyn." I say a little more confident than before because I hadn't exploded when he saw me. (I was trying to be prepared for the worst! I'm not crazy.)_

_Fury just raised his eyebrow and said "I thought you were taller." What just happened? Did he know me or something? This is just getting too weird._  
_

I just stood there, stunned at what he just said. "W-What?" I stammered. How did he know me? This is just all too surreal.

"You told me this would happen" Fury spoke. That got him questioning looks from everyone, including me.

"What?" I said again, still dumfounded.

"I've known you for a while, but that turned out to be you from the future." He explained further. I just raised an eyebrow, looking up at him in disbelief. So he sighed and continued,

"Your future self has been working in secret for me for a while. No one knew except for Coulson and myself. A few days ago you explained how you would come here and that two of you can't exist in the same at once, so that the future you needed to leave." He clarified. "But for some reason, now you're a few inches tall."

"You mean I'm not stuck like this?" I asked hopefully.

"You weren't always that short?" Hawkeye questioned

"No, of coarse not! I was normal _before _I got sucked into that weird black portal that appeared on my floor!" I exclaimed.

"That's not normal" Tony pointed out.

"But before that, I was" I countered

"Quit it" Steve said sternly.

"The Captain is right, you guys need to figure this out," Fury said as he turned to leave. "Just don't blow anything up" he called out as he left, most likely directed at Tony.

Everyone turned their gaze back to me as soon as the Director was gone. I just smiled and shrugged, "What?" I asked

**Sorry it is so short! I'll make more soon!**

**~Zoneperson**


End file.
